1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A side retainer type of connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,722. This known connector has a housing with opposite front and rear ends and cavities that extend between the ends for receiving terminal fittings. A retainer is inserted into one side of the housing and initially is held at a partial locking position where the retainer is retracted from the cavities. Hence the terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities. The retainer then can be pushed to a full locking position where the retainer enters the cavities and locks the terminal fittings in the cavities.
The retainer has a rear end that projects from the side surface of the housing when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, the rear end of the retainer is flush with the side surface of the housing when the retainer reaches the full locking position. Thus, an operator can detect the position of the retainer merely by touching the housing.
The side retainer type of connector may be a female watertight connector that has a terminal accommodating portion surrounded by a receptacle. The retainer of such a connector typically is mounted on the terminal accommodating portion and is retracted inwardly from the receptacle. Thus, the position of the retainer must be detected visually to determine whether the rear end of the retainer is flush with a side surface of the terminal accommodating portion. However, the positional relationship of the retainer relative to the terminal accommodating portion cannot be confirmed precisely if the angle of viewing is inclined, even slightly, from a proper specified angle. Thus, it has been difficult to detect the position of the retainer.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a connector that enables a precise position detection of a retainer.
The invention is directed to a connector that has a housing into which at least one terminal fitting is insertable. A retainer is insertable into the housing at angle to an inserting direction of the terminal fitting and is engageable with the terminal fitting to lock the terminal fitting when the retainer reaches a proper lock position. The housing has an opening, and the retainer has a detecting portion that faces the opening so that the detecting portion can be seen from outside only when the retainer reaches the proper lock position.
The position of the retainer can be detected precisely based on whether the detecting portion can be seen from the outside through the opening. Accordingly, either a visual or an automatic inspection may be performed.
The housing preferably comprises a terminal accommodating portion that accommodates the terminal fitting and into which the retainer is mountable. A receptacle may substantially surround the terminal accommodating portion. A rear end of the retainer with respect to its inserting direction projects out from the terminal accommodating portion before the retainer reaches the proper position with respect to the terminal accommodating portion. However, the rear end of the retainer is in the terminal accommodating portion and the detecting portion faces the opening when the retainer reaches the proper position.
The position of the retainer can be detected based on whether the rear end of the retainer is in the terminal accommodating portion or whether the detecting portion faces the opening. The position of the retainer can be detected more precisely by looking at both the detecting portion and the rear end of the retainer.
The detecting portion preferably is colored differently from an edge of the opening in the housing. Thus, the position of the retainer can be detected more precisely because the detecting portion can be seen more easily. Also an automatic detection may be possible, such as by a color detection system.
The retainer preferably comprises first and second holding means that cooperate with mating holding means on the housing for holding the retainer alternately in a preliminary or non-lock position and in a proper or lock position. The retainer in the preliminary position does not lock the terminal fitting and allows insertion of the terminal fitting into the housing. However, the retainer in the proper position locks the terminal fitting.
The retainer may have at least one locking projection for engaging the terminal fitting and locking the terminal fitting in the housing.
The housing preferably comprises a housing main body and a holder that is mountable on the housing main body. The holder preferably has a stop wall for supporting the terminal fitting that has been inserted into the housing main body. The opening preferably is provided in the holder.
A sealing ring preferably is provided on the connector housing for providing a sealing or waterproofing function when the connector is mated with a mating connector. The holder may be provided with a sealing ring holder for locking the sealing ring by engaging the sealing ring from the front.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.